Daedalus Bridge
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: After one night with Yuki Fudo, Jacklynn Atlas's life will never be the same again. Will fear make her run away? Or will Yuki's love make her stay?
1. Daedalus Bridge

The setting peaceful, tranquil, and calm.

The sea air breathing down upon the blonde. Her lavender eyes were closed in thought.

She stood at the entrance to Daedalus Bridge. Her duel Runner sat alone a short distance away from her, waiting to take its next ride.

The blonde's eyes opened sharply and glared into the distance. Her sharp tone bit into the surrounding air as she spoke.

"I know your there."

The spikey raven haired man with red highlights like his father's came out of the shadows.

"I should have known you would have figured me out." He said softly in his gentle baritone.

He came to stand beside her at the edge of the bridge where a railing stopped people, children, from falling into the water below.

Resting his left hand near her right he asked "Why where you running away?"

The blonde sighed and looked away from him. "It's none of your business." She snapped and turned to walk to her Duel Runner.

He grabbed her elbow and forced her around to face him. "It is my business, when it pertains me." He told her matter of factly.

"This doesn't pertain you." She glared at him, face red, trying fruitlessly to get away from his tight hold on her.

His left hand, the one not holding her to him, reached into his trench coat and pulled our something.

Something that both scared her and pissed her off.

"Give me that!" she snapped reaching for the object he was now holding above his head. "How dare you go into my room without permission!" Her face now redder then her father's infamous dragon.

"I didn't." he deadpanned looking down at her. "Your father did. He stopped by and talked to my father about it until I got home. Then they ganged up on me. And your father gave me this, telling me you were running away, or at least planning to at any rate. And told me to find you." He explained.

Her face then became redder due to embarrassment. "My father shouldn't have gone into my room. He especially shouldn't have gone to your father; they shouldn't have ganged up on you. And you shouldn't have followed me!"

She then placed both her hands on his chest and pushed him with all her might.

He stumbled away from her dropping the object, and letting her go.

She snatched the object, stuffed it into her jeans. Then started stomping towards her Duel Runner.

"Oh no you don't Jacklynn!" he said jumping up after her and grabbing her shoulder.

She attempted to shove him off, but he held fast.

"Let me go Yuki!" Jacklynn told him with a glare. Eyes alight in a flurry of emotions. Fury, shock, and sacredness showing deep in the windows of her soul.

"Why are you running away from me?" He asked. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Jacklynn shut her eyes, and tried to calm down. Thinking of that night she opened herself completely to him. And how the next day he had flirted with one of her workers. How betrayed she had felt, and how she resolved to never open her heart again.

For it always got her hurt.

She opened her mouth, and glared at him. Her eyes softening after seeing his pained expression.

"I don't hate you." She said honestly. _'I hate your lies.'_ She thought painfully.

"Then why have you ignored me?" He asked. "Every time I call you, on the phone or otherwise, you ignore me. When I follow you, you purposely lose me. You sit as far away from me as you physically can.

"And no one knows what's going on! Not even your aunt.

"We're all worried about you Jackie." He said losing his hold on her.

"And none of this can be good for the–"

"Shut up!" she screamed clamping her hands over her head. "Just shut up Fudo! I don't want to hear it!"

Yuki reached up and grabbed her hands pulling them down between the two of them, face reddening with anger.

"Why not, because it will make it real for you?" he asked "Well I'm sorry but your pregnant!"

Jacklynn struggled to get out of his reach, to get anywhere but there.

"Pregnant with _**our**_ child Jacklynn. You can't run away just because you're scared!"

Yuki then placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his face to hers, giving her a short shake. "Have you even thought of what** I** felt about all this?"

Jacklynn shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Yuki, who gave a short laugh.

"Of course you haven't. You really are the Ice Queen aren't you?

"You don't give a damn about my feelings do you?" he asked giving her another shake.

"Do you?" he repeated.

She then shocked the both of them by replying "Of course I do." Softly.

Jacklynn looked up at him harshly. "You really know so little about me do you?

"You know about John, but that's about it, other than the fact he nearly killed me!

"Well you want to know what else? He was my first!"

Seeing that Yuki opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "Yes there was someone before you! He then got me pregnant! Much in the same way you did!

"Our big duel, that one duel which nearly cost me my life! Cost me my child's!

"So excuse me if I want to keep this one, for running away from you, _**after**_ you flirted with that hussy at **my** own **bakery**!" she screamed at him breathing heavily.

Yuki stared at her in shock. "I never flirted with anybody."

Jacklynn gave a short cruel laugh. "Please Sakura's Bakery? You flirted with my cashier Akimoto Kimiyo!"

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then his eyes widened as he came to a conclusion. "Oh her! She was flirting with me?"

Jacklynn narrowed her eyes at his stupidity.

Yuki seeing this moved to placate her temper. "I swear Jackie I didn't know. If I had, I would have told her I was yours. All yours." He told her, then grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Please don't run anymore Jackie. You don't have to be alone anymore okay?" He pleaded with her, placing his cheek to the crown of her head.

"You flirt with anyone again, intentionally or not. And I'll kill you both." She muttered after a few moments of silence.

Yuki laughed. "Deal."

* * *

Fudo Residence

Two men in their mid-forties sat at the kitchen table. One by the name of Jack Atlas, the other Yusei Fudo.

"I might have to kill your son." Jack told his longtime friend-like-brother, as Yusei stood up and moved to the coffee machine.

"If Aki doesn't first." Yusei replied back moving towards the table and handing Jack a cup of the coffee he just poured.

Jack just sighed accepting the offered cup. "So." He said thoughtfully taking a sip, and hiding a grimace at the flavor.

"Yes?" Yusei asked sitting back down and placing his cup in front of him, preparing for a full on assault on why Jack hates his son.

Jack looked up at Yusei with a smirk.

"Do you want to tell Kathy she was right? Or should I?"

Yusei just hit his head on the table, while Jack laughed.

* * *

Kazami residence

Kathlynn looked up from chopping the iceberg lettuce. "Leo-koi?" She called to the living room where her husband laid on the couch with their one year old who was napping peacefully on his chest.

"Yes koi?" he answered back softly, not wanting to wake the baby up.

"Call my Ani-chama and ask him why he's thinking about me please." She told him.

"Okay!" Leo answered back.

Kathlynn returned to her chopping with a smile on her face.

At last the world was at peace.

* * *

A/N: Not as much Jack and Yusei as I would have liked... And a little to much Kathlynn and Leo... But yeah, anyway, I dont own 5D's if my non-existant paycheck is anything to look at... But yeah, next chapter is going to have a bit more of the signers... hopefully... And the bakery shows up!


	2. Sakura's Bakery

Jacklynn sat alone in her office at Sakura's Bakery. The door was open a bit so she could hear her insolent workers talk about her life.

Which of course they most certainly were not doing. Very quietly.

"I wonder why she's mellow today?" Said Junpei a decorator who was working on a sweet 16 cake.

"Probably got laid last night." That was Koji, the lowly delivery boy, with nothing to deliver at the moment.

"No, remember, she's asexual." Retorted Koichi, Koji's twin brother, and decorator who was making swirls on the top of the red velvet cupcakes.

Izumi, another decorator, who was decorating the tops of cherry cookies, looked up. "She hears you guys, and she'll kill you. I hope you remember that."

"Will you four stop talking about her love life and get working! Koji stop sitting there and- wait actually stay there. The rest of you need to get working.

"An order has been placed, a red velvet cake with blackberry filling. Now work!" Dina Harald said as she came into the back room.

The three- minus Koji who happily stayed where he was, rushed off to get the job done.

"They want the Marks of the Dragon, Dark Signer Marks, and Signs of Aesir on the cake, and it's a two tier cake large and then a small." Dina barked out with a small smile. Then she rounded on Koji. "And don't you have a delivery to do?" she glared.

"No." He said smugly.

Dina turned her head to the sweet 16 cake Junpei had just finished. "I think you do."

"Damn woman." Koji muttered jumping off the counter.

"You love me." Dina told him, turning to walk to the front of the store.

"Of course." Was the reply.

Now of course after hearing all of that from her employees, who Jacklynn paid quite well of course. It made her think.

She didn't meddle in her workers lives, for one Jacklynn had a life, and for two she rightfully didn't care.

But when she got around to thinking about it, all of them had found love at her bakery. "I should fine them for that." She muttered as she went over payroll.

Dina had Koji, as Dina reminded everyone showing off her gorgeous engagement ring, which had Jacklynn thinking Koji robbed a bank. _'No way for him to buy that big a ring on his small paycheck.'_ She thought to herself.

Takuya had Izumi, as they had every weekend off to plan their own upcoming wedding. Which Jacklynn gladly let them have off; Izumi was like the little sister she had never wanted, which made her happy to give them the weekends off. In exchange for them never doing it in her supply closet again.

Koichi had met his little girlfriend Saiga Midori opening the store one day. She came every day at noon. This didn't put Jacklynn off as he took his lunch break and she bought some cupcakes for them to share.

Junpei met his not quite yet girlfriend Marukura Hikari when he took to the front store a batch of just decorated lemon cupcakes, tripping and destroying them. They were in fact for her book club. Though Jacklynn was mad that Junpei destroyed the cupcakes, she gladly just fined him for them, out of his paycheck, and made him make new ones for her, which where free of cost.

To Hikari. She fined those cupcakes out of Junpei's paycheck as well.

Tomoki her sweet little baker. And the only one she allowed near the ovens besides herself, met his sweet and innocent Yamoto Aliza while she dropped off some flour. Which she had fined him for when a bag ripped because of his eagerness to help the pretty girl.

The only one without a boyfriend was Kimiyo, but as she was a hussy in Jacklynn's eyes, she didn't count.

"Jackie?" Dina said sticking her head into the office door.

"What Dina? I'm busy." Jacklynn muttered back.

"Yeah, planning our deaths. Now come on, someone wants to talk to you about baking them a cake." Dina rolled her eyes.

"You do it. I'm not in the mood." Jacklynn growled punching in some number on her calculator.

"Jeez girl, did you miss your period or something?" Dina said raising her hands in defense.

Jacklynn's response was snapping her pencil. To which Dina's eyes widened. "Oh Kami-sama."

"Exactly my point. Now you do it." Jacklynn growled glaring up at her.

"Well, um see the thing is, they really want to talk to you." Dina said hesitantly.

"Does this face look like it cares?" Jacklynn said gesturing to her face, which was contorted in slight anger.

"No." Dina laughed at her longtime rival and friend. "But they said you where their Ice Queen and that you'd be happy to talk to them."

Jacklynn who had moved to look into one of her desk drawers snapped her head back up. "Send him in here now. And kick him while you're at it!" She demanded.

"You got it Jackie." Dina said leaving the room, letting the door hang open.

Jacklynn glared at her employees who were looking at her. "Get to work, or you're getting fined!" The three of them did as they were told.

A few minutes later Yuki came in the door, shutting it behind him.

"You know this place is even better than the front." He commented.

"Shut up, what do you want?" Jacklynn snapped at him. "And keep yourself quiet. The walls aren't soundproof, and my workers are gossips with no lives of their own to speak of."

Yuki laughed and smiled at her. "I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"When you're monopolizing my time, when I'm supposed to be doing my employees payroll, yes. Yes it is." Jacklynn glared at him.

Yuki continued smiling. "Our parents and the rest of the signers and company are having their annual party. I order the cake from here."

"Good for you." Jacklynn said trying to tune him out so she could work.

"Your father wants you to come." Yuki continued as if she wasn't purposely ignoring him.

"Never in a million years, especially not now that he knows." She commented.

Yuki shrugged. "I do have a question though?"

"What is it Fudo?" Jacklynn snapped at him.

"Why did Dina?" He paused in question of the name. Jacklynn nodded to show it was the right name. "Why did she look at me like I saved the universe or something to that magnitude?"

"Because she knows about me, and I allowed you to come in here." Jacklynn retorted. "Now do you have something important to say, or do I have to have Koichi and Takuya force you out of here?"

Yuki shrugged, and kept quiet.

Jacklynn continued her calculations for a while not noticing he wasn't leaving.

After about ten minutes later, she was done and looked up. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I like to be around you." Yuki told her, and got a glare as a reply. He smirked.

"You have about ten seconds to get lost or I will have them move you out of my building." Jacklynn told him.

"You know you're beautiful when you work?" Yuki told her disregarding what she told him.

Jacklynn blanched back, and it took everything in her will power to keep from blushing.

"Shut up baka." She told him, closing her eyes.

"Why should I? It's true." Yuki told her getting up from his chair and moving to stand next to hers. He swiveled her chair around to face him and leaned down to her face.

She could feel his breath on her cheeks but refused to be moved by it. She opened her eyes to glare at him, but he chose that moment to kiss her.

He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from moving herself out of his way.

Jacklynn could almost feel him smirking smugly when she moved her hands to his shoulders and clutched his trench coat, to pull him closer. She almost felt disgusted with herself for showing so much emotion in a forty-eight hour time span. But decided not to care about it at that moment.

Just as he was about to pull her up, so he didn't have to bend down so far the moment ended. The phone on her desk shrilled out. Yuki pulled away from her smirking a bit when he saw she was breathless.

She gained control of herself and pointed to a corner away from her desk. "And keep quiet!" She snapped at him.

Yuki knowing better then to argue with her did as he was told, and leaned up against a filling cabinet.

Jacklynn pressed 'answer' on her desk and a screen popped up. With Tobi Kyosuke in the middle of it.

"Hey Jackie. Can I ask a favor?" Tobi said to her.

"What is it and make it quick!" Jacklynn told her with a harsh glare.

"Today is Raven's birthday. Can you make a cake for him? With a raven on it you know?" Tobi asked.

"Of course I will. Anything else?" Jacklynn asked.

Tobi shook her head. "Good. I'll bring it by after work."

At this Tobi shook her head again. "Bring it to the party your parents are planning. That's where we'll be at. It's not only the anniversary of the defeat of the Earthbound Immortals, but his birthday, and I wanted to make sure someone remembered."

Jacklynn sighed out. "Fine, see you there. His usual?"

"You know it." Came the reply.

Jacklynn nodded and turned the phone off.

"You stay here." She commanded Yuki who nodded. "And don't touch anything!" she snapped. He again nodded.

She straightened her own trench coat and walked out to the decorating hall. Seeing Koichi doing nothing she snapped at him. "You're to make an Oreo cake! Orange fondant on it with a raven over that got it!"

Koichi nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said moving to grab what he needed. Jacklynn nodded at her workers, and moved to her office again.

When she shut the door behind her she saw Yuki in her chair. "What are you doing in my chair baka?" she asked him with a glare, coming over to stand beside him.

Yuki in response dragged her into his lap, holding her in place with his gloved hand on her stomach. "Is it really a crime to want to come and see you?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Yes it is." She replied, but didn't move out of his hold.

Yuki smiled into her hair. "So I guess you're going to the party tonight anyway huh?" He asked her.

"Don't start." Jacklynn commanded him.

Yuki just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Princeton house

Luna came in the room followed by Kathlynn; Luna held a plate of sandwiches and Kathlynn a plate full of drinks.

Placing the trays on the table in between everyone, they sat down next to their respectful husbands.

"So why did you call us here Jack-ani?" Kathlynn said sliding under Leo's arm.

Jack smirked. "Well Kathy it seems you were right."

"About what?" Kathlynn said tilting her head in questioning.

"Jackie. She's pregnant." Jack told the group of Signers.

Aki dropped her sandwich which she just grabbed and immediately glared at Yusei.

Carly thankfully hadn't grabbed anything yet, but almost fell into the table before Jack pulled her back to sit down.

Crow laughed while Atana, his wife, smirked.

Luna smiled, while Sly glared at everyone.

Leo busted out laughing, while Kathlynn smiled radiantly.

"Well then. That's some news. I was sure you had taught her some level of 'don't have sex, or at the very least use protection.' Speeches you gave Leo and I." Kathlynn commented.

"Do you start." Jack told her.

Aki who continued to glare at Yusei who didn't flinch under her gaze asked "Yuki's?"

Jack and Yusei nodded.

Aki sighed. "I'm too young to have a grandchild." She said placing her head on Yusei shoulder.

Yusei wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him.

Kathlynn smirked. "So we have to pretend we know nothing about this when she comes to the party tonight correct?" She asked.

Jack nodded at his younger sister. "Correct."

"I can do that." She replies settling into Leo's arm, as she grabbed a cup of tea. Then thought for a few seconds before speaking up again.

"How long until Raven knocks up Tobi?" She asked innocently.

"Never!" Atana cried looking at her in anger. "And if he does so help him, I'll kill him!"

Crow just laughed at his wife.

As the Signers settled down, they began to talk about which genes Jackie and Yuki's kid would have. Jack's or Yusei's.

Most bet Jack's.

For Yusei may win in duels. Jack wins in attitude.

* * *

A/N: Comments? Reviews? Hints? Questions? Nothing? *Pouts* Not even a comment on how Jack's ego is so large he named him daughter after himself... Which he probably would, but I digress.

What do you think they should have a boy or girl? Twins? Triplets? Sextuplets? And you know your wondering who the kids going to be like!

Please review with your thoughts, comments, or questions. I get sad when you dont...


	3. The Party

A/N: I own nothing.

Thanks to Lildragonbabe for reviewing. *Eyes the rest of the 96 viewers that read chapter 2 suspiciously*.

To Lildragonbabe: I'll definatly think about that, that would be aweome.

* * *

Jacklynn put both cakes, the one for the Signers party, and the other for Raven, in the back of her car. She slammed the back door shut and glared at Yuki who was watching Dina close up shop.

"Well I'll see you at the event honey." Dina said moving to her own Duel Runner and tearing off down the street.

Jacklynn glared after her, and moved to get in her car. Sliding into the seat and turning on the engine she heard the passenger door close. Looking over she saw Yuki smiling at her.

"Oh no you don't. You're walking." She glared at him.

Yuki smirked. "Now why would I do that? When I have you here to give me a ride?"

"Because I'm going to drive you into an oncoming semi." Jacklynn answered but drove off towards Neo Domino Park.

Neo Domino Park 8pm

Jacklynn made Yuki grab the cake for the party as she grabbed Ravens. She then shut and locked her car doors.

Walking to the area the party was being held in she saw the Signers, former Dark Signers, members of Team Ragnarock, 5D's, and Sherry and Mizoguchi.

Jacklynn sighed out hating crowds. She placed Ravens cake next to the one Yuki sat down on the table, and moved to walk back to her car.

"Oh enjoy yourself Annie-bug." Said her father, who appeared out of nowhere and pulled her to himself in a hug.

"Burn in Dark Signers hell father dearest." Jacklynn snapped at him.

Jack to her amassment and shock, just laughed. "Almost did Jackie. Almost did." He then looked down at her with something akin to a father's worry.

"Are you alright Jackie?" he asked her.

"Of course I am dad. Just tired. Now can I go home?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nope." Jack said smugly. "Now your cousins have been wanting to see you. Go visit. Then maybe we'll talk about you escaping."

Jacklynn glared at her father as she worked through the crowd ignoring Dina, Alayna, and Beth, Team Ragnarock's children, looks.

"Hey Jackie!" Tiffany, her second eldest cousin called out when she saw her.

It was almost a picture perfect scene. Tiffany and Travis sitting down besides one another. Joanne in between them, as to not lose the one year old. Jacob and Analynn on either side of the two. As they all lounged on a picnic blanket.

Jacklynn huffed and sat down across from them all. Ignoring Joanne's usual baby babble she turned to Travis. "What does your mother know?" She commanded from him.

"Nothing much." Travis replied honestly.

Jacklynn scowled but didn't say anything more until Yuki sat down beside her.

"Family only. You're not invited go away, or I'll have Joanne drool on you." She muttered scooting as far away from him as she possibly could, which was a measly five inches. She would have moved farther but Jacob's leg was in the way.

As she glared at the aforementioned limb, Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed down the urge to bite it and instead glared at him. "What do you want Fudo?"

"You." Yuki answered.

"Two things. One, there are children around. Don't make comments like that. Two, you aren't ever going to have me." She glared back.

"We'll see." Yuki smirked at her.

Jacklynn glared at him, and he grinned back.

"You are soo lucky there are children about." Jacklynn told him.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked.

"Otherwise I'd do something a lot worse than this." She replied.

"What's-" Yuki's response was stopped by a sharp slap to the face.

Jacklynn then stood up and stomped off to her car. Jack was leaning against the car door brow raised. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"Home." She glared back at him.

Jack sighed. "Stay for at least ten more minutes."

"No." Jacklynn deadpanned.

"You'll upset your mother if you don't." He told her.

She then glared at him. "Fine. But after that, I'm leaving!"

Jack nodded at this and she followed him back to the group. She stood in the shadows; half of her could be seen though. And observed the groups.

The Signers had taken to talking in a circle not twenty feet from her. Talking in low voices, with Crow and Leo laughing at short interjections.

The former Dark Signers, who had come, which just consisted of her mother, Kiryu and Misty. Sat on a bench, looking back and forth between Raven who stood near Tobi grinning down at her, obviously flirting. And Kalin, who stood openly flirting with her eldest cousin Cynthia in French. Of course he was getting his words mixed up, but Cynthia just corrected him with a smile on her face.

Team Ragnarock, stood with their wives and daughters. Dina grinning up at her own father, while presumably talking about her day at work.

Sherry, Mizoguchi and Bruno stood off to the side of everything, talking in French, which she couldn't hear well. But from what she could hear, it sounded like they were planning Kalin's castration for flirting with Cynthia.

Her cousins still sat on the picnic blanket, laughing about some unheard joke. Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

As the minutes ticked by, it became obvious to her why her father wanted her to stay. The fireworks where going to go off at any moment.

She then felt a presence behind her. "Go away Yuki." She told him.

"I thought we talked about this. Why are you still running away?" He asked her.

"Because I want to." Jacklynn told him as she turned to look at him, the moment she did however the fireworks went off. She ignored them in order to glare at him.

Yuki just pulled her to him, she didn't resist when he leaned against the trees in the shadows, away from everyone's prying eyes.

"You know I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you." Yuki told her breathing into her hair.

"Just leave it Yuki." She told him softly. "You're ruining the moment."

"Fine, I'll leave it for now." He replied looking up into the sky as the fireworks danced across it. In a chorographic dance that seemed made for the two young lovers.

And they didn't even see where they were standing. Right underneath the Sakura tree where they had first kissed, all those years ago. And they didn't even remember.

As Jacklynn leaned up against Yuki she could only think. _'Okay, maybe I am falling in love with the idiot after all.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Review please? Last chapter to give input about what the baby should be... its getting revieled next chapter!


	4. Fudo Takato or Takato Atlas?

A/N: I own nothing.

*Eyes the rest of the 128 viewers that read the story so far suspiciously*.

* * *

Jacklynn sat down in her office chair. Her stomach barely protruding.

She grabbed the employee log and supply list from her file under her desk, and set to work with a sigh.

Just as she was finishing her work on the ingredient ordering form, Yuki walked in.

"Go away your bothering me."

"No." he told her as he sat down across from her. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out an envelope decorated in Savior Dragons. "Your aunt caught me, and told me to give this to you. She said it pertained the both of us, and for us to read it."

Jacklynn held out her hand for the envelope, and Yuki placed it into her hand.

She opened the envelope, ripping its seam, not caring about it as it was going in the trash.

She opened the half sheet of paper and read aloud.

"Children,

Yes Jackie, your still a baby to me. Deal with it.

Since you knocked up my niece Yuki, everyone knows you're not fat Jackie, get over it, and stop using that excuse. Your parents and I have decided to get you two to move in together!

Zora has an apartment ready for you two. Two rooms, a full bath, kitchen, and unlimited access to the garage so you two can work on your Duel Runners together.

Have fun!

And Jackie I know your left eye is probably twitching by now, but you have no choice in the matter. So grow up and deal with it.

Again, Have fun~!

~ Kathlynn Kazami."

Jacklynn's aunt was right on one point; her left eye was twitching madly in anger. Yuki let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I'm going to kill them all." Jacklynn muttered darkly glaring at the paper as if she could set it aflame for simply existing.

"Well it makes sense, you are nearing five months." Yuki told her softly but turned quiet when she turned her death glare on him instead.

"I liked living with my parents. At least_ they_ didn't bother me." Jacklynn retorted.

Yuki sighed out and tried to reason with her. "I liked living with my parents as well. But isn't it important that we're together when the kid-"

"Boy, it's a boy." She interrupted.

"How might you know that?" Yuki asked confused.

"Doctor. Went with Dina yesterday." Jacklynn waved him off.

Yuki narrowed his eyes but didn't comment any further. "Okay then, don't you think it's important that we're together when he is born?"

Jacklynn shrugged placing her work in her drawers. "I was planning on letting you see him once every ten years." She told him casually.

Yuki, who had been relaxing in his seat, sat up straight as a rod at these words. "What?" He asked looking at her in shock.

Jacklynn hid a small smile and told him. "There are a few reasons behind this."

"Mind telling me what those reasons are?" Yuki asked his eyes wide.

Jacklynn just shrugged yet again, and said softly "One, I don't want the boy to be an idiot like you. Two, I like messing with your head."

Yuki sighed in relief. "Oh that's-"

"You'd see him every twenty years." She chirped happily.

"You're kidding me." He deadpanned looking across the desk at her.

"No I'm not. Now be a doll, and tell Koichi to get me some cherry cookies." She commanded him, waving him off to do her dirty work.

Yuki sighed, but did as she asked closing the door behind him.

When he came back with a plate full of cookies, Jacklynn was placing her coat over her shoulders, getting ready to leave.

"You told me to get these cookies, so that I would leave didn't you?" he asked of her.

Jacklynn shook her head. "No I want the cookies, now come on; you're moving the furniture to my liking." She told him grabbing his arm and dragging him out, barely giving a pause to call out to Koichi to lock up.

Atlas-Fudo Apartment

"What else do you want for me to move?" Yuki asked lying down on the couch exhausted.

Jacklynn looked at the dingy apartment and nodded. "That's good." She grabbed a cookie off the plate and started eating it. Looking down at Yuki who since lying down on the couch had closed his eyes.

"Get used to sleeping there Fudo. 'Cause you're not going to be sleeping anywhere else. Especially my bed." Jacklynn informed him, grabbing a blanket off an armchair across from him and throwing it on his chest.

Yuki was so exhausted he didn't complain. He only opened one eye as she walked over to an armchair and sat down across from him.

"Yes Fudo?" she asked when she got enough of his staring at her through one eye.

"I have two questions." Was the reply.

"Shoot."

"One, why do you switch my names? Before the bridge you called me Yuki. Now you call me by both my first and last name." he asked her moving to his side and propping his head up on his hand to better look at her.

"I'm annoyed right now. When I'm annoyed I call you Fudo. And before you ask, I'm annoyed with everything right now. Not just you. And no I don't want to talk about it. Next?" Jacklynn said waving her hand for the next question.

Yuki sighed but asked "Why don't you tell me anything about your pregnancy? I would have liked to known that I was going to have a son when you found out."

Jacklynn sighed and pulled her feet into the chair and rested her chin on her knees.

"It makes it real for me. I lost the last child; I was torn up because of it. Women can have miscarriages up into the fifth month of pregnancy. Even then, if that doesn't happen, the baby can still be still-born.

"If it's not real, and I lose it, it won't hurt me as bad." She told him honestly. She closed her eyes as his softened.

"And I swear on everything that is good in this world, if you say 'We can always try again.' I will murder you." She told him as he opened his mouth to speak.

Yuki shut his mouth, and all was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yuki?" She asked when the silence got to her.

"Yes Jackie?" Yuki replied looking back at her.

"Not that you get a say or anything. But I want to name him Takato." She said closing her eyes.

"Fudo Takato. I like that." Yuki grinned at her.

Jacklynn then opened her eyes to give him a death glare. "That will be Takato Atlas. Like you'll have a chance in Dark Signers hell of having him have your last name."

"That will be awkward when we get married." Yuki commented.

"If that ever happens. The way you're going, it's never going to happen." Jacklynn told him.

"We'll see." Yuki said laying back down on the couch.

"No you'll see." Came the reply, and sound of a cookie being snapped in half and devoured.

Kazami residence.

"Ah, the two are growing up." Kathlynn commented as she hung up the phone with Zora.

"So she hasn't killed him?" Leo asked coming up behind her and nuzzling her neck.

"Not yet. There's still time." Kathlynn grinned looking at her long time husband.

Leo smirked back.

"Hey koi?" she asked him.

"Yes?" Leo said as he laid a kiss on her neck.

"Want to bug Sly-kun and your sister?"

"You know it. Where are the kids?"

"Ani-chama's watching them. Come on." She told him leading him out the door.

* * *

A/N: Review please? :'(. Anything I could improve? Or anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters?


	5. Thoughts

A/N: I own nothing.

Lildragonbabe: I'm glad that you like the last chapter. And is this chapter good enough for you? *Gives a plate of Jackie's cookies.*

mel0215: Yes she does have his attitude, you'll find out why in this chapter. That is a translation error. Read the bottom A/N and you'll find out why.

*Eyes the rest of the 185 viewers that read the story so far suspiciously*.

* * *

The next morning Jacklynn woke up in her bed with Yuki's arms around her, one slung over her waist and the other under her head acting as a substitute pillow. He held her close to his chest.

After looking up to see if he was awake, she placed her head back on his arm and breathed in his scent.

She would never admit it, but it was his scent that gave him away to her whenever he tried to sneak up on her.

It was like sandalwood, roses from his mother's garden, oil and grease, with just a hint of sakura's that she suspected came from her belongings all meshed into one.

She wasn't lying last night when she said she liked messing with his head. It had been her favorite past time since she was a young child.

He had made it so easy.

It kept his attention on her. Which, she would also never admit out loud, she loved.

His attention on her made her feel better about herself. Her past with John all but disappeared as soon as his cobalt blue eyes turned to her.

She found herself finding ways to push him away.

Not because she wanted him to leave her, but because she knew the more she pushed him away.

The more he would return. Masochist and all that he was.

It was a small price to pay. Being angry and upset with herself for pushing him away. To be happy when he came back for more.

It was stupid and selfish of her to do these things to keep him here with her.

She knew he loved her. She lives for those moments that he thinks she's not listening and will whisper it. Or how he'll mouth it into her hair.

They had an unspoken vow.

They would love and protect each other, but never utter a word of it.

To each other at least.

Dina and Tobi knew well of her love for him. Tobi had known since they were thirteen. Dina learned at fifteen.

She knew Raven knew as well. But respected the both of them enough to keep quiet.

And of the baby?

She wouldn't lie. She was utterly terrified, terrified of losing a baby again. Terrified of raising the baby.

Yes she loved the baby more than her own life, but she wondered if she was going to be a good mother. She didn't think so, because of what little experience she had with kids were her cousins, and they offered no help because they could do things normal kids couldn't!

She lied when telling Yuki he could see the kid every ten or twenty years. She wanted him to see his son every day for the rest of his life. Jacklynn had only said that because she didn't want to wrap him up in anything he didn't want to do.

For she had seen those types marriages, and she wanted nothing to do with them.

Sighing she lifted her head enough to look at the clock on the bedside table, she rolled her eyes when she saw the display read 4:00am. Placing her head gently back on his arm, she burrowed deeper into his hold on her.

Allowing him to give her some comfort, glad that her aunt had concocted this scheme to get them together.

* * *

Yuki opened his eyes with a smile as soon as he felt assured that Jacklynn had fully drifted off into slumber.

Looking down into her face his smile grew. He still couldn't believe that someone of her status, whether people placed him in Kings position or not, could choose him of all people to be together with.

He was just the Dragon Knight, she may have been the 'Ice' Queen to everyone, but anyone who looked at her could tell she was no Ice Queen.

She was full of fire. Passionate about everything she did. It was why he had so much fun ignoring her requests to go away.

Because she fought back against him.

He could never have someone laid back, and did what she was told. That would be to boring.

He needed someone that would get toe to toe with him, bite him, and push him to the brink of yelling and anger. Someone that thought she deserved nothing and no one.

Who gave all she had to help others. Building Duel Boards for her cousins. Baking cakes for her friends free of charge, teaching Kalin French to better speak to Cynthia. Going with her mother to help her get a story. Running off to France to stop this guy from harming her little cousin.

She did all of these things for them, because she loved them.

But whenever someone tried to help her, she bit, and clawed at, and strikes back at the person.

She didn't believe herself worthy of help, of love.

And that is why Yuki tried everything in his power to show her he would never leave. Because in his eyes, she was more than worthy.

She was a Queen. No witch, no maid, no princess, no goddess could come close to her in his eyes. She was perfection. She was everything, anyone could ever hope of being.

He was a Knight. Protector of the Queen and her family, but that is all he should be. He would take any attack, from anybody, should it protect her from harm. Lay down his own life, should it protect hers.

For he loved her. He needed her, needed to be with her.

Raven said he was selfish, to need her so bad he forced every potential suitor for her hand away. Yuki didn't believe him, and was proven right when the one suitor he let past hurt her.

Hurt her so much, Yuki was sure she was never going to recover.

How he had wanted to kill John himself. Had he not disappeared, he might have.

Only two people knew of the love he had for her. At least from him. Raven and his father. Yes her Aunt knew, but she didn't have the faintest clue how much he loved her.

His father knew, because he went through the same thing with his own wife. To save her from the hatred she had of herself, with patience, love, and understanding.

Raven knew very well, being a year older. A year wiser, as he would boast. Yuki thought he was full of himself. Or as Jacklynn would put it 'a birdbrain', which she would say in a teasing tone.

He knew she loved him. She showed it in her actions every day. How she would voice her objection but never follow through. How she would randomly say something positive to him, and then twist his mind by taking it back.

How she tells him one thing, and then makes him do the opposite.

How she claims she wants him nothing to do with their son. He knows better. He knows she needs him there for her, the baby as well.

If asked he wouldn't lie he really did want the baby, and he wasn't scared of being a father.

It was more that he was scared that he would be a bad father. That his son would hate him. Or dislike him, at the very least.

But he knew that he would try as hard as he could to be the kind of father his father was to him. And to protect Jacklynn and his child as best as he could. No one would be able to stop him from doing that.

Yuki grinned as he looked down at her.

No one would dare harm his Queen again.

For he may be just her lowly Knight, but he would use everything he had to protect her.

And show her how much he loves her.

He placed his chin on the crown of her head and breathed in the unique sakura smell that radiated off of her in waves, closing his eyes he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Atlas House 6 a.m.

"Go away." Carly moaned out as Jack shook her shoulder.

"Wake up and I will." Jack warned her leaning over her side of the bed.

Carly opened her eyes and Jack put her glasses, which she never got rid of, on her face. She smiled up at him and sat up. "What is it Jack?" She asked of him.

"Kathlynn just called, she said Luna told her that Jackie is having a boy." Jack told her moving from the side of the bed to allow her to get up.

Carly got up quickly. "A boy?" she asked. Jack nodded at her question and she grinned, which made him smile as well. "I'm guessing you're happy about that."

"As long as the boy gets some of my genes I'll be happy. And if Jackie is happy about all of this." Jack shrugged. "What do you think about this predicament?"

Carly blinked behind her glasses while reaching for her jeans in her drawer. She then straightened and turned around to look at Jack. "Well, she is a strong girl; she can handle much more than other people. She'll be a great mother, just like you were a great father to her.

"Yuki will protect her as well. So I'm happy for her." She grinned up at him while he looked down at her. "And I can't wait to see the baby." Her grin widened.

Jack nodded then spoke up. "Get ready; I'm treating you to breakfast." He then moved to leave the room, stopping only briefly to say "You're right, she is a strong girl. I raised her to be one!"

As he left the room, Carly laughed knowing it was the truth. Because of memories when Jacklynn was 5 and he would take her to gyms and teach her how to punch. Carly never questioned it because Jacklynn loved her daddy daughter time.

Grinning she finished dressing and leaving the room to find Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fudo House

Yusei walked down the stairs a pair of jeans hung low on his hips towel draped over his shoulder to his shirtless chest. Walking into the kitchen where Aki was at the stove laboring over bacon and eggs. "Kathlynn called earlier." She told him as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She did?" he asked her as she flipped some bacon. She nodded.

"Luna called her, Yuki and Jackie are having a boy. Apparently Jackie looked exited. She doesn't know about Yuki yet." Aki explained to him.

"And how are you feeling?" Yusei asked her moving to grab the spatula so he could flip the eggs.

"Exited." She answered then added "But I still believe I'm too young to have a grandchild."

Yusei looked at her and smiled when he saw a smile on her face. "Yes but Yuki is happy about this." He told her.

"He is?" she asked him and he nodded. "What about you?"

"I feel the same as you. But weren't we young to have a child as well? I believe we were the same age as Jackie and Yuki were." He reasoned with her. When she nodded he continued. "You see, we weren't exactly ready for Yuki, but we made it work. So will they."

Aki nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm sure they will. They love each other."

Yusei nodded. "That they do. That they do."

* * *

A/N: Review please? No? Okay then...

For mel0215 from the last chapter:

Dina, Harald's daughter. 19yo

Raven Hogan, Crow's son. (Born at the end of the Dark Signers arc.) 20yo

Alayna, Brave's daughter. 19yo

Bethanie, Dragan's daughter. 19yo

Tiffany and Travis, Kathlynn and Leo's twins. 12yo

Analynn, K&L's daughter. 8yo

Jacob, K&L's son. 5yo

Joanne, K&L's youngest daughter. 1yo

Kiryu and Misty: The Giant and Lizard Dark Signers. Early to mid 40's

Tobi, Kiryu and Misty's daughter. 19yo

Kalin, Kiryu and Misty's son. 17yo

Cynthia, Sherry and Bruno's daughter. 16yo

Jacklynn, Jack and Carly's. 19yo

Yuki, Yusei and Aki's. 19yo.

I hope that covers it up for you mel0215. I watch the Japanese versions of Yugioh, instead of ForKids version, because they butcher my favorite scenes and all the like. But when I make kids for my Japanese version characters I sometimes use the English version names when I cant think of anything else for the kid.

So yeah I hope this helps anybody who was confused.

If you have anymore questions or things to say, or anything you wish to see in later chapters?


	6. Atlas Punch not Fudo Kick

A/N: I own nothing.

Mic-RNOL-Mik: Thank you for thinking it's a great story! ^_^. And yes Jackie is exactly like her father.

Lildragonbabe: It's alright lol ^_^. I'm glad the chapter made you giggle, it made me giggle the entire three days I was writing it! Yes John certainly is a mysterious character hehehe... You will definitaly read more about him, so dont worry! Thank you for liking my story that much that makes me very happy! You will definatly read more about other characters, and I hope you enjoy the last part of this chapter then!

Well in that case, *Hands another plate of cookies along with a cake of your choosing!*

*Eyes the rest of the 232 viewers that read the story so far suspiciously*.

* * *

"Hey Jackie." Yuki said sitting on her chair, when she came into her office one morning.

"How in the Dark Signers hell did you get in here?" She asked stalking towards him.

Yuki just grinned grabbing her elbow and making her sit on his lap. "Dina let me in." he told her nuzzling her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach, which was just now beginning to really show.

Jacklynn growled at him, but didn't shove him away from her. "You're supposed to be working with your father today."

Yuki smiled into her shoulder after brushing her hair out of the way. "He let me go; Bruno came in from France to help him today." He informed her, who huffed out.

He then splayed his hand over her stomach, which she then glared down at his hand.

"Must you touch me?" She asked him. He nodded pressing his face against the back of her neck.

"You went to your Aunt Luna again without telling me." He told her.

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you when I go for a checkup." She snapped back at him.

Yuki sighed out. "Is there anything new with the child?" he asked her.

Jacklynn sighed out as well. "No. Nothing new. Boy is healthy and starting moving. He punched me while she was checking up on him."

Yuki moved his head from her neck to looked at her. "That is new. And are you sure he didn't kick you?"

"He's not a Fudo; he doesn't do Kick-Boxing. He has an Atlas Punch." She growled out at him.

"I believe you." He told her honestly. "How long has he been doing this?"

"About a week." She commented.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm glad you finally tell me this."

"I thought you knew." She began. "He loves to punch your hand late at night."

Yuki just smirked. "Then he's like you."

"Shut up baka, before I yell rape. And Dina kills you." Jacklynn scowled at him.

"Little late for that isn't it?" He retorted.

As Jacklynn breathed in to scream at him, Yuki turned her head towards his and kissed her.

Slipping his hand from her stomach to the back of her head, he deepened the kiss. She allowed him to control the kiss, barely moving, with the exception of moving her hands to his shoulders, and turning around to give him better access.

A knock on the door sent Jacklynn jumping up off of Yuki with a glare. "Come in." she said and a familiar blond walked in. "Hi daddy."

"Hello Jackie. Jackie's pet." He said the last bit to Yuki. Jacklynn grinned.

"Yes daddy. Did you need something?" she asked looking up at him.

Jack glared at Yuki for a few seconds before looking at Jacklynn with a smug smile. "I came to steal you away from your work. You're coming with me." He told her holding his hand out.

"What a surprise I came here for the same thing." Yuki commented.

Jacklynn and Jack shared a look at him, raising their left brows.

"Let's get going daddy." She told her father and pushed him out the door. "Lock my door when you leave Fudo!"

Behind her Yuki laughed, while her father while looking smug at the fact his daughter chose him over Yuki, chuckled.

* * *

"Ray-ray-raven-kun!" Raven heard behind him as he walked out of his father's business, intent on going home calling Tobi and relaxing.

"Yes Kathy-sensei?" Raven asked looking up at his aunt-like-figure.

"Can you do me a favor and drop something off at Yuki and Jackie's apartment?" Kathlynn looked down at him with a look that screamed _'Do it or your secreat will get out!'_

Raven sighed. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No, no you dont." Kathlynn grinned, motioning him to follow her to her car.

Raven tried not to think of what she could be asking him to deliver. Mainly because she was so eccentric that it could be a dead body. Partly because it could be that murderous cat he saved from being run over half a year ago.

How he wished it was the first reason.

He looked in the back seat seeing Yuki's dog's whom he had also saved, but a full year ago. Seeing in the front seat he saw Aibou who he saved a few months ago. He smiled when he didn't see Yado.

That one was one animal he was happy to be rid of.

"Here you go." Kathlynn said placing a big enough box for the animals on the ground. "Call me when your done, I have to grab a few deserts for tonight." she told him.

Raven nodded and opened the door. Picking up the male cat, he placed him in the box. The cat barely meowed in consent. The dogs jumped into the box, seemingly knowing where they were going.

Just as he was about to close the box he heard a meow behind him. This meow sent a chill up his spine as he remembered the sound from a long time ago. "Why me?" he said as he looked back towards the car.

There just were the other cat was a few seconds ago laid, sat a female blonde cat, that glared at him with a sadistic interest.

"Okay Yado, how about this I dont touch you, you dont touch me?" pleaded the twenty year old red head.

The cat just picked up a paw, released her claws and glared at him. Jumping down out of the car she jumped at him, clenching her claws around his arm and sliding down it into the box.

"Fuck!" Raven expelled in pain. "Damn murderous cat!" He looked down at said cat who seemingly smiled a Cheshire cat smile back up at him.

"One of these days." he muttered closing the box. "Hopefully you find Yuki more appetizing."


	7. Evil Cats and Old Friends

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Sadly...

Lildragonbabe: Nah, the cookies are non-fat! You can have some more! It's Jacklynn's special recipe! *Hands some more cookies.* Sorry it was a bit on the short side... but this one should make up for it. Raven appears again, with evil cats!

*Eyes the rest of the 612 readers suspiciously.*

* * *

Seeing her father's Duel Runner, Jacklynn was confused. "Where are we going?" Jack pointed across the square to Café Green.

Jacklynn seeing her father's choice scoffed. He glared at her and told her "It's where you were conceived."

Jacklynn blanched with a look of disgust on her face. "Did not need to know that! I don't want to know what kind of kinks you and mother have!" Jack just laughed at his daughter while guiding her towards the café.

Sitting down in a chair outside, Jack looked around, while Jacklynn just sighed. "What did you want to talk to me about daddy?" she asked him suddenly making Jack jump in his chair and look a little uncomfortable.

"I'm worried about you is all." He finally said, and Jacklynn glared.

"Daddy your never just 'worried' your overprotective yes. But you've never worried. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how your pet was keeping you. It wouldn't do for you to lose the boy. I have three-hundred dollars that he ends up with blond hair." Jack told her with a nod.

Jacklynn pursed her lips and glared at her father. "Hmmp." She breathed out. She didn't deny her father's accusation to Yuki being her pet. Mainly because she bought him a collar saying so a few years ago, which she had found when going through Yuki's drawers a few days ago.

Jack smiled down at his daughter. "I also have a request."

"Moms birthday, I know. I'm already planning her cake." She told him as if reading his mind.

Jack nodded, as the waitress came up. "What will you two have today?" The waitress being Alayna, who was Brave from Team Ragnarock's daughter smiled.

"Nothing for me Alayna thank you. I'm not allowed much of anything these days." Jacklynn said darkly thinking of the list her Aunt Luna had gave her.

"Just a cup of Blue-Eyes Mountain." Jack answered.

Alayna nodded and ran off to get his cup of coffee.

"Oh daddy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes Annie-bug?" using his old nickname for her.

Jacklynn grinned and told him "I- how do I say this?" she sighed out face falling. Jack just sat there waiting for her to talk. "Do you think I made the right choice choosing Yuki?"

"Over that sack of rocks you choose before?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer he continued. "Of course. I've always known that Annie-bug."

He smiled down at her as Alayna sat his coffee before him, along with the check. As Alayna walked away, he spoke up "I've been waiting for you to get along with the picture. He loves you Jackie. He'll never harm you. It's been that way since you were children."

Jacklynn nodded deep in thought. "Is that why you made him come after me?"

"He came after you for his own reasons, as I said he loves you."

She pursed her lips and glared at her father. "Is that your way of saying you threatened his life if he hadn't come after me?"

Jack nodded with a smug smirk. Jacklynn shook her head in exasperation but grinned as well.

Meanwhile

Yuki walked up to the apartment that he and Jacklynn shared seeing Raven leaning on the apartment door with a large box with air holes.

Normally Yuki is accustomed to Ravens eccentrics, but this one seemed odd even for him. "What are you doing?" he asked as he came up to the orange haired twenty year old.

"Delivering a package. For no money I might add, Jackie's aunt hijacked me as I was leaving work earlier. By the way you need to give me a key; I've been waiting here for nearly an hour!" Raven told him with a grin that looked oddly like Crows'. "We going in or not?" He asked as he waved his hand at the door.

"Tell me what's in the box first." Yuki said seeing the box start to move towards him.

"You'll see!" his grin got larger. "I promise it's something you both will like."

Yuki sighed out but unlocked the door. Raven picked the box up and put it on the dining room/living room table. Opening the box he motioned Yuki to come forward. Which he did.

Suddenly two Labrador dog heads popped up from inside the box. Yuki's eyes widened. "Einstein! Marie!"

Einstein being the larger and friendlier if the two barked at him. His blue eyes shining up at his master shaking his red highlighted black fur. He jumped out of the box, Marie followed. Her blond fur and lavender eyes glared at her master as if blaming him for not seeing them in such a long time.

"Hey guys." Yuki said as he bent down and patted both their heads.

"MEROW!" came a voice from the box. Yuki stood up, as Raven called from the door.

"Beware the blond cat, she attacks!" as he closed the door.

Not heeding the warning, Yuki reached into the box only to come back with a bloody hand.

He looked in the box and saw a black cat with red toned ears looking up at him pitifully with huge blue eyes, under a blond cat that looked at him smugly with lavender eyes. Licking her paw, which was slightly covered in blood.

Yuki almost grinned when the male he discovered tried to move, the blond clamped her mouth on his ear. "MEROW!" came the same voice, which made him believe that the first time he heard the voice was similar to this.

Behind the cats where some dog and cat bowls, with a bag each of dog and cat food. Yuki sighed, "Are you going to come out?" he questioned the cats, but spoke mostly to himself. The cats looked up at him, the blonde smugly, the raven furred one pitifully.

Yuki cautiously reached in the box behind the two to grab the bowls and food, but found his hand nearly mauled again by the female. Glaring down at her he sighed, while she looked up at him triumphantly.

Hearing the door behind him open he turned around. Jacklynn walked in, and glared at the dogs, but made no moved other than to scratch Marie's head. "Why are they here?" she asked him looking up at him, then down to his hand. Looking back at him she raised a brow in question.

"The blonde cat attacked me." He told her gesturing to the box.

Jacklynn scoffed, "Of course Yado attacked you. She doesn't like men other than my father." She told him coming up to the box and grabbing the cat and placing her on the floor. Then she reached in and grabbed the raven furred male, who meowed pitifully as she sat him on the ground next to the female who placed her forelimbs on his neck and back and bit his ears.

"Yadonushi and Aibou." She said pointing to the female then male. "She's a parasite, and he's her partner in crime. Got that?"

Yuki nodded. "And you know Einstein and Marie."

"They're not sleeping on the bed. I refuse to let that happen." She told him.

"Neither are the cats."

"I know that, I unlike you exercise control with my cats." She huffed and stomped to the bathroom.

Yuki's laughter rang in her ears as all four animals looked up at him in what seemed distaste at their saying they weren't going to sleep on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Please review~!


	8. Veggie Pizza's With Hormones on the Side

A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me, which is a huge pity.

Lildragonbabe: So was that a funny quote you chose? Lol, I thought it was funny to have Jack pick on his daughter right there. And you can never have enough cookies, though if you get tired of cookies, Jackie can always make you a cake, cheesecake, or cupcakes!

And I applaude you, you are the only person who has read this that noticed that Yado was Jackie's cat-counterpart! And I would pity Yuki more, he has a lot to deal with, Raven has a good caring girlfriend. Yuki has a girlfriend that would harm him as soon as look at him. And if you wish to read more on Raven, I wrote a one-shot for him, if you wish to read it called A Raven's Tattoo. But of course that is all up to you! Hope you enjoy!

*Eyes the rest of the 224 readers suspiously.*

* * *

"Get the Dark Signers hell away from me!" Jacklynn glared at Yuki from the couch.

Yuki just sighed at her, as she pulled Marie into her lap and buried her head in the blonde labs coat.

Marie just licked her arm as she glared at Yuki, as if to say this was his fault.

"Why must I get away from you Jackie?" he asked softly, as to not upset her more.

"You did this to me, so get out of my sight before I set Yado on you!" she growled at him, giving him a death glare; that if it had any credentials would have killed him on the spot.

The cat looked up from her spot on Aibou on the windowsill, Yuki seeing this looked at the cat with a nervous face. The cat stared back triumphantly.

Over the past three months the cat attacked him countless times. His mother was getting worried about the cuts and scratches that always seem to show up on his arms and legs. Even when he hadn't seen the cat in days, he always ends up with a new mark.

He was sure the cat snuck into the bed to attack him. He just couldn't prove it yet.

Yuki sighed out shaking his head. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"You want me to talk to someone when I can barely walk!" She screeched causing Yuki to flinch back and Marie to growl in warning at her master. "When I get upset when watching my favorite movie Sweeney Todd, because of the murders when I usually laugh! When I'm eating more than I have in my entire life! No I don't want you to call anyone!

"I just want you to disappear!" she hissed at him.

Yuki shook his head scratching Einstein's head as he sat by his side. "Jackie I'm never going to disappear. You'd miss me too much."

Jacklynn snorted. "I doubt that." She muttered placing her head back on Marie's back. Being eight months pregnant only proved to be a scary thing for Yuki.

He came up to the side of the couch nearest to her hugging her from behind. She growled out in irritation but didn't complain.

"Don't you have work today?" She asked him in annoyance.

"Nope." He told her. "Bruno is here with the family. Apparently Cynthia wanted to be here for the baby's birth."

Jacklynn growled in annoyance. While Yuki laughed, she then relaxed into his hold "I still hate you."

"I know Jackie, I know." He told her with a grin kissing her forehead.

She huffed out but closed her eyes, leaning against his side as he sat on the armrest of the couch.

As she was starting to drift off to sleep she felt her hair move in the familiar way. "I love you Jackie." He muttered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Yuki after a while of holding Jacklynn to him picked her up into his arms to take her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the deep lavender-red comforter over her, kissing her forehead he could hear Marie barking and someone knocking on the door.

Sighing Yuki walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Kathy-sensei." He told her as he invited her in. "If you needed to talk to Jackie she's asleep."

Kathlynn shook her head somberly. "No, I need to talk to you Yuki-kun."

Yuki blinked at her choice of words but waved Einstein and Marie off the couch so they could sit.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Kathy-sensei?" he asked of her once she was comfortably sitting, ignoring the glares of his dogs.

Kathlynn just looked around the living room, seemingly thinking about her choice of words. She opened her mouth, but then closed and sighed out closing her eyes. Rubbing her eyes with her right hand, and tugging at her purple shirt with her left, she opened her eyes and told him "Watch after Jackie will you?"

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" Yuki asked concerned and shocked, thinking of all the possibilities that she would ask him that.

But only one rang in his head.

One he hoped she wouldn't say.

"John was sighted yesterday." She responded looking everywhere but at him.

But of course his hopes would be dashed.

"Where?" was all he could say.

"Just outside the city, Leo was trying to show Travis and Tiffany the joys of camping, and saw him." She sighed out.

"Just watch after her, she believes him dead. And I believe that he'll come after her first." Kathlynn said standing up. "But I want you to be careful as well. I believe he knows of you, and your competition to him."

Yuki tilted his head in question as he to stood up.

"He wants her, you have her. He'll kill you to get to her. Be careful Yuki-kun. Be very careful until we can find him and put him away." Kathlynn told him.

"I understand, and I won't breathe a word of this." He told her.

"Good. Night Yuki-kun. Also don't tell Jackie I was here." She told him as she walked out of the apartment.

Yuki just sighed locking the door behind her; he turned and walked to the couch. Sitting down he looked down at Einstein and Marie. "Well you two, what are we going to do now?" he asked as he heard a screech from the bedroom.

"I WANT A VEGGIE PIZZA NOW!" Jacklynn screamed and for the first time since the news was broken by Kathlynn, Yuki smiled.

If everything else changes, Jacklynn wouldn't.

"Coming up Jackie!" He called out to her as he picked up his cell phone to call Black-Bird Delivery Services.

* * *

"Black-Bird Delivary, how may I take you order? Would you like a side of medicine with that Yuki?" Raven said picking up his cell phone, leaning on Tobi's doorway buttoning his shirt.

"No Raven, I don't need any medicine, though you might when I tell Tobi's father what you've been doing with her." Yuki said over the phone. Raven could have sworn he heard a grin in his tone.

"Shut it Yuki, what do you want?" He asked as Tobi lifted her head from her pillow to look at him as he put the cell phone on loud speaker and moving to grab his jeans.

"Pick Jacklynn up a veggie pizza and grab a cheese pizza as well. From that Pizza joint near my parents house, Pizza 4 U, you know?" Yuki asked over the phone not realizing he was put on loud speaker.

"Yeah I know the one, you owe me for this you know that right?" he told Yuki as he walked over to Tobi to give her a kiss.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked him.

"Hey Yuki!" Tobi grinned at Raven as she spoke up.

"Hey Tobi, you mind coming over tomorrow? Jackie could use a familier face." Yuki asked her, not at all surprised that Raven was with Tobi.

"Sure, bye Yuki!" Tobi told him as Raven grabbed his phone.

"See you soon Yuki." Raven told him hanging up on Yuki.

"That was rude." She glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh well. I'll see you later tonight right?" Raven told her giving her another kiss before heading out of her room, not seeing her younger brother watch as he left.

"GO TO BED KALIN!" Tobi yelled to her little brother, who jumped and ran back in his room. "AND NOT A WORD TO MOM AND DAD!"

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please, and you can have some of Jackie's cookies! Or you can have Yado attack you, whichever you prefer.


	9. Sleeping Protecters, and Evil Cats

A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me, which is a huge pity.

*Eyes the 338 readers suspiously.*

* * *

Jacklynn sat in her bed. Yuki was sitting next to her on his back. One arm splayed across his stomach, the other behind his neck.

He breathed in softly, unaware of her staring down at him.

For the past week he had been running himself ragged. Refusing to let her leave the apartment, barely leaving it himself.

She was no fool, no Queen of Dueling could be. She knew something was happening.

Jacklynn could feel it in the air.

Her Mark over her heart burned every once in a while, since Yuki had started acting crazy.

She knew that Yuki could feel it as well.

The only this was, he knew what the problem was.

And she didn't.

She growled out her annoyance that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him.

"Stupid Yuki." She muttered patting the top of his head. He turned his head towards her giving her better access to his hair.

She smiled down at him but continued. "You don't have to protect me from anything. I'm able to protect myself and the baby from anything that comes my – our way."

She then tried to move down the bed to lie down, but soon found herself angry and upset when she couldn't move due to her bulging stomach.

'_What are you triplets?'_ She thought angrily staring at her stomach then turn to look at Yuki. _'Damn you Yuki-baka! Damn you straight to the Dark Signers hell!'_ she thought at him glaring hard enough to burn through steel.

"Wake up Fudo-baka and help me!" Jacklynn said hitting Yuki upside the head.

"What's wrong?" Yuki called out in alarm, sitting up rapidly.

"Help me lay down you bloody twit!" Jacklynn growled at him in triumphant annoyance.

Yuki however didn't pay any attention to her tone of voice and grinned at her. "So you need my help now?" he teasingly asked.

Her eyes narrowed "Help me or die." She hissed out.

Yuki laughed standing up and moving around the bed to her side. When he moved to wrap his left arm around her back, his right under her knees, she placed her arms on her lap, her glare not lessoning.

He picked her up, and then sat her down further down the bed allowing her to lay her head on the pillows.

He shut off the light on her bed side table.

Jacklynn tugged the comforter over her as she turned on her side.

Yuki shook his head and moved to return to bed.

Before he got to his side Jacklynn spoke up. "Can you go get me some water?" she asked him stifling a laugh.

"Okay." He told her moving to the kitchen to get the glass.

As he left the room, he left the door open, and Yado pranced in the room jumped atop the bed and sat on Yuki's pillow.

"Hey Yado." She said and patted the cat's head. Yado in response purred.

"Here you go – I thought you said the animals couldn't sleep on the bed." Yuki said keeping clear of the bed.

And Yado.

"I know," Jacklynn grinned at him "but I never said they couldn't sleep on the pillows. My water?" she asked of him holding out her hand.

Yuki placed the glass in her hand, which had a straw in it. Steering clear of Yado he sat down on the bed.

They sat, or in Jacklynn's case laid, there in silence until she was done and threw the plastic cup at him, hitting his shoulder.

He laughed grabbing the cup and throwing it in the garbage can on his side.

Yado getting bored with her mistress and scratch post jumped on Yuki's lap, letting her claws rip through his boxer shorts and dig into his skin.

She then jumped down, and walked calmly to the living room area.

"You cat hates me." Yuki said grimly.

"You can't complain she doesn't actively hunt you. Unlike Raven." Jacklynn replied putting herself in a more comfortable position.

Yuki huffed and slipped into bed facing her, his face contorted in question. "I have a question."

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"How is Yado going to act around Takato?" he asked her.

"Don't know, don't care." She said grumpily. "Now shut up so I can sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, while Yuki chuckled softly.

-  
In the Living Room.

By the light of the moon from the window, if one looked carefully you could see two dogs curled up into one another on the couch.

If you listened hard enough you could hear the soft cries of a male cat. If one looked for said cat, you could find him being drug into a cat house in the corner of the room by his tail.

Looking behind him in the shadows you could see purple reflective eyes and pale yellow fur of Yado dragging him into the abyss.

Aibou did not fight, but did leave claw marks on the carpet.

"Meow." He whined as he disappeared.

The clouds covered the nearly full moon, eliminating any light from the room.

Marie lifted her head from Einstein's to look out the window. Sniffing she growled out in warning waking Einstein.

The two looked at each other as if to say_ 'Do you sense that?'_

After a few minutes they calmed down enough to curl back into each other.

As Einstein fell back asleep, Marie stayed awake, watching and waiting.

For whatever was out there.


	10. Chibi Stardust's and the Truth Comes Out

A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me, which is a major pity.

teenytiny111: It's fine and I hope you enjoy the rest.

*Eyes the rest of the 520 readers suspiously.*

* * *

The next morning Yuki woke to barks from the living room.

Stretching he opened the bedroom door seeing Einstein growling at the door and Marie barking. "Calm down you two." He told them as Yado waltzed out of her cat house and sitting at his feet glaring at the door.

When they dogs stopped barking, he was happy to move away from Yado's reach.

Looking from the peephole in the door he saw Dina outside with a foil covered plate.

Opening the door he commanded Marie and Einstein to be quiet.

"Nice outfit." Dina said in greeting placing the plate on the bar.

Yuki looked down at himself. He had no shirt on, so people could see his well-defined abs. And the boxers he had on at the moment had chibi Stardust Dragons on them.

He looked up and grinned in embarrassment. "Um…. thanks. I'm going to change." He said fleeing to the bedroom hearing her call behind him.

"Wake Jackie while you're at it!" she called reaching down to pat Yado's head as the cat wound herself around Dina's feet.

As he got in the room he saw Jacklynn on the edge of the bed trying to get up. "Help me up baka." She told him as soon as she saw him. "I have to talk to Dina."

Yuki held her hands and helped her up, watching as she waddled to the living room.

He sighed and started getting ready for the long day.

Jacklynn's p.o.v.

"You know I love his boxers." Dina snickered as Jacklynn slowly came into the room.

"I know, you helped me pick them out three Christmas's ago." Jacklynn told her sitting on the couch carefully.

Dina sat in the chair across from her.

"Alright what do you know?" Jacklynn said with a glare.

Dina sighed out and looked away from her. "Maybe you should ask Yuki that." She said after a few moments.

Jacklynn scoffed "Like he'll answer."

"Have you tried asking him yet?" Dina questioned.

Jacklynn blinked at her and looked away.

"Ask him. I've know you both since we were children Jackie." Dina sighed out. "You know if you ask it of him he'll do, or say, it.

"Listen I have to go, the Bakery is in Takuya's hands." Dina shuttered in horror. "I just came to drop you off some cookies. Have fun!" Dina stood up.

"No need to show me out. I'll be fine." She told Jackie, as she crossed to the door and exited the apartment.

"Where'd Dina go?" Yuki said as he walked in the room.

"Back to my Bakery, where you won't let me go." She growled at him.

Yuki blanched at her tone and choice of words. "I have a good reason for this." He defended himself.

"And this reason is?" Jacklynn crossed her arms, raised her brow and glared at him. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Yuki instead of looking at her, looked towards Yado who was laying on Aibou chewing on his ear.

"Yuki Hideo Fudo, don't you dare ignore me." Jacklynn told him.

Sighing out Yuki opened his mouth.

"And don't you dare tell me my Aunt told you not to tell me."

Yuki snapped his mouth shut, Jacklynn almost grinned, she knew him better then he knew himself. She kept her neutral expression poised.

The only sounds in the room were swishing tails, and Aibou's whining.

Jacklynn sighed, her eyes softening. "Yuki?" she asked quietly, knowing she'd have to play her hand on this one.

"Hmm?" Yuki said looking up at her praying she wasn't about to do what he thought she was.

"Please?"

Yuki sighed; of course she was going to do exactly what he thought. "John is back." He admitted finally. "Your Aunt thinks he's looking for you."

"Oh is that all?" Jacklynn said calmly waving her hand, Yuki looked at her incredulously. "I thought it would be something really important, like my mum being pregnant again."

Yuki blinked "W-what? H-how? You-your scared of him."

Jacklynn shook her head. "Not anymore. Now I'm just pissed at him. Help me up." She said holding her hands out.

He pulled her up and she patted his head. "Thank you. Now be a doll and call my Aunt Luna and tell her we're on our way."

"Why's that?" he asked her as she walked into the bedroom.

"Because my water just broke. Your cleaning the couch by the way." She grinned at him. "Now call her before my contractions start."


End file.
